


Underneath the Mistletoe Last Night

by scp116



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank is santa, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mistletoe, Nanny Connor, Party, Santa Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scp116/pseuds/scp116
Summary: Hank sneered, crossing his arms. “Why did I agree to be Santa again?”“Because you're perfect for it, you love Cole, and you love me.”
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Underneath the Mistletoe Last Night

Cole was thrilled to find out their live-in android Mr. Connor was going to celebrate Christmas with them, instead of going back to be with the parents Cole was certain he had. Hank had tried to explain a few times that Connor didn't have a family, only for Cole to tearfully look up at Mr. Connor to sniffle and ask what _happened_ to his family, so they figured it was a conversation better left alone for the time being. Either way, when Connor confirmed he was staying, Cole hugged him tight around the hips and ran off to help daddy finish decorating the tree. Connor smiled at the gesture and looked up at Hank fiddling with strings of LED lights, lengths of it falling to the floor as he tugged them free. Cole giggled at his father's distress, pulling small plastic baubles out of the box beside the tree to hook onto it's branches with clumsy hands. This was their second time trying to decorate the tree, having to make a run to the store for plastic ornaments after Connor was forced to remind them that _he's only five, Hank._ Hank huffed as he finally got the lights untangled, taking some in both hands to keep it organized as he stepped up to finish stringing the top of the tree. The white LEDs shone up from Hank's broad chest as he stretched his arm upwards, casting light up his ribbed tank top and shining on the underside of his face. Connor stepped forward to take the remaining pile of lights on the ground and coil it for Hank's convenience, holding it up towards him.

Hank braced a hand on the wall as he looped lights around the branches, his body tense as he held the pose to fiddle with the back of the tree. Connor stepped back as much as the lights would allow to admire Hank's body, stretched out against the wall for Connor to swoon and sigh at. He'd overheard one of the newly deviated Chloe's at the store earlier sigh wistfully in Hank's direction as they passed her, making him cringe just a bit, but Hank didn't seem to notice the brand new expression Connor had learned at the expense of jealousy. Jealousy, or annoyance at such a shameless display of attraction, he didn't know. Connor had never been so... _outwards_ about his lust for Hank, despite how easy it would have been. Five year old Cole was partially to blame, not knowing about their budding relationship yet, Connor insisting on not telling the boy until they knew for sure where this was going. Connor knew where it was going, or where he wanted to take it, and he was pretty sure Hank did too- but it was too soon, still. Four months of sneaking kisses and creeping into Hank's room after Cole was fast asleep, three months of Hank kissing at his neck and whispering about his cute boyfriend, two months of subtly moving his lacking wardrobe into Hank's room and one month of Hank pushing the limits of Cole's peripheral vision.

Hank almost fell into the tree when he needed both hands to adjust the lights, before Connor pulled out of his train of thought and launched forward to grab him firm by the hips. He pulled Hank's torso close to his own, stopping the momentum tipping him towards the tree, gently stroking Hank's hip with his thumb. Cole giggled at the near accident, tiny hands flying up and flinging a bauble across the room to smack on the wall. Hank stumbled back into Connor before steadying himself, then bending at the waist to pick up the ornament Cole dropped. Connor's cheeks flushed artificially red at their position, a feature he could have disabled- but Hank always kissed his cheeks when he blushed, so it was more beneficial in the end to just leave it on. Cole was giggling and chasing after the rolling ornament before Hank snatched it off the floor. The boy held his hand out for the bauble, smiling up adorably when Hank set it in his hand and closed Cole's little fingers around it.

Cole went back to decorating the tree with no regard to composition whatsoever, Connor thought, before looking up at Hank's smiling face before him. He instinctively placed a hand on Hank's pec before pulling it away, Cole thankfully distracted by newly-discovered tinsel at the bottom of the box. Hank took Connor's hand in his own and rubbed the back of it, pulling it up to his face and squinting.  
“I'm sorry, Connor, but it's always gonna be weird that these aren't bones.” He tapped at the metal rods in his hand with his thumbnail, turning Connor's hand over and tugging at the synthetic skin. Connor grinned and watched Hank's face as he observed, Cole perking up at Hank's voice.  
“Because Mr. Connor doesn't _have_ any bones, right?” He says it like he's teaching them something, something Connor taught him just a few weeks ago when Cole asked why he didn't have to drink milk like daddy said _he_ had to. Hank had smiled and winked from the kitchen, saying Cole was right, why didn't Mr. Connor listen to daddy?

Hank let Connor's hand fall between them, staring into Connor's eyes for a second as they adjusted to focus on him. He reached up to push a hand through his gray hair before turning to face the tree and fixing his attention on Cole.  
“I think it's bedtime, kiddo. Gotta be ready for the party tomorrow.” Cole looked up with pleading eyes, which Hank shook his head at, and Connor raised an eyebrow at. Even if Cole could appeal to his father, he was quickly learning he couldn't appeal to Mr. Connor with his sad expressions. Whining softly, he stood and turned back towards the hallway, before Connor rolled his eyes and stepped forward.  
“Would you like a story tonight, Cole?” Cole perked up and nodded, running back to his room to pick out a book at breakneck speed. He wouldn't come back out into the living room and risk losing time to make a choice, as Connor tended to rush his decision.

Hank swooped in for a deep kiss, holding Connor's face in his hands and urgently pressing their bodies together in front of the tree, almost tipping them over into it as he swung around. Connor made a gentle _eep_ , gasping as Hank bent and tucked a hand under Connor's knee, hiking it up onto his waist. Connor smacked at his forearm, squirming out of Hank's grasping hands as he pushed away.  
“I told him he'd get a story, so a story he'll get.” Hank sighed and reached up to stroke Connor's hair, caressing his face gently before his hands fell to his sides. Connor closed his eyes and eased into the touch, before sighing and turning towards the hall. “Why don't you try on that Santa costume for Chris' party tomorrow night?”  
Hank sneered, crossing his arms. “Why did I agree to be Santa again?”  
“Because you're perfect for it, you love Cole, and you love me.” He winked at Hank before disappearing into the hallway, dragging his fingertips along the wall. “Alright, Cole, I'll be right there.”

Hank looked down, set his hands on his hips and shook his head. _Damn android_ , he thought. _He knows he's right, too._

-

“Foggier yet, and colder. Piercing, searching, biting cold. If the good Saint Dunstan had but nipped the Evil Spirit’s nose with a touch...” Connor smiled on the last words as he looked up to Cole sound asleep, face half buried in the pillowcase, blond hair tousled. He closed his eyes and turned his face up towards the ceiling for a second, before shutting the book and setting it on the boy's nightstand. Clicking off the pale yellow light, leaving only his Spiderman wall plug to light up the room, Connor turned and walked out, leaving the door open a crack.

Stepping back out into the living room, Connor sighed as he looked at the tree, leaning back against the wall when he heard shuffling towards the kitchen. Craning his head around the corner, his eyes widened to see Hank, readjusting the white, polyester beard and swearing under his breath. He stood just a bit taller in the boots Connor had gotten him for his birthday in September, which would make Connor weak at the knees if he couldn't control it. Hank turned back to look at Connor, smiling under the beard and buckling the cheap belt around his stomach.  
“Well, Con? Everything you were hoping for?” He walked up to stand in front of Connor, putting an arm over his shoulders and pulling him to stand in front of the tree. Connor's arms reached up to loop around Hank's neck as he leaned his head down to rest on the red coat, nuzzling his cheek against the fabric. It was more of a comforting motion for Hank than anything- but new sensations were always fun to try. Hank's heart thudded against his ear, just as fast as when they first started dating. .

“So, Mr. Connor...have you been nice-” He reached down to grab handfuls of Connor's ass, squeezing and making him squirm in his arms. “...or naughty?” Connor rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Hank's cheek, lifting the droopy hat off his head to smooth his hair down before settling the hat on his own head.  
“Don't be cheeky, Santa. Wouldn't want you all tuckered out for the party tomorrow. Cole is _very_ excited to meet you.” He dragged a finger down the line of Hank's chest, tracing down to his stomach before coming up to untangle the beard.  
“I've heard he's been very good this year. But I think I asked you, Mr. Connor.” He tightened his arm around Connor's waist, pulling the android closer to his chest as he leaned in.  
“I...” Connor hesitated when he felt Hank nip at his collarbone, suppressing a giggle at the new sensation of a beard tickling his neck. “...I have been _incredibly_ naughty this year, Santa.”

Hank smiled and leaned in for a warm kiss, pushing Connor's head deeper into it, before Connor pulled away.  
“Now, now. As naughty as I've been, isn't it just rude to kiss me without m-” Hank nodded and reached a hand up to the tree, plucking off a sprig of mistletoe he'd planted earlier and shaking it for Connor to see.  
“Mistletoe?”  
“There we go.”

Setting it back up by the top of the tree, he leaned in again for a kiss, holding Connor close and rubbing his hands over whatever he could touch. His hands tucked under the hem of Connor's shirt, settling over his hips and pulling them in. Connor hummed and smiled into the kiss, sucking a bit on Hank's lower lip before crashing back into him. Hank grunted, before pulling away and taking his boyfriend's hand.  
“Well...I don't know if I have a lump of coal, but I sure have _something_ hard to give you, Mr. Connor.” Connor rolled his eyes and scoffed as Hank tugged him into the bedroom, kissing his cheeks and forehead to coerce him to follow.  
“Seriously, I don't want you to be all achey for the party, Cole's so excited-”  
“Then take it easy on me.” Shaking his head, Connor shut the door behind them before tackling Hank to the bed.  
“You know I can't.”

-

Chris Miller knew how to throw a holiday party, for a younger guy, Connor thought. Most of the décor must have been his young wife, considering how he'd dressed himself, even if it was a bit mean of him to think. But Home Alone was on in the background, a pleasant movie from Connor's observation, and Hank seemed eager to praise the food Chris had worked on. Most of the DPD seemed to enjoy it, as a matter of fact, older men with Hank's stature occasionally coming up to pat Chris on the back and thank him for the trouble of having them over. A small group of children ran around with Cole, maybe ten total, discussing the movie or what to ask Santa for, which made Connor perk up and nudge Hank in the ribs.

Hank nodded along at the pleasantries and small talk, sipping on his beer as Connor could drive, when he felt the bony elbow bumping into him. He looked down to Connor pointing at the kids, then up to the clock, then nodded and pulled his arm off Connor's shoulders.  
“I uh...I guess it's time for Santa to make his appearance, huh?” Connor pursed his lips and nodded, taking the beer out of Hank's hand and stepping into the conversation he moved to leave.

Ten minutes later, the party was interrupted by Chris' hand, calling the children's attention to the living room while the adults milled around. Cole perked his head up out of the small crowd of kids he'd gathered, blond cowlick sticking up as he swiveled his head around and made Connor giggle at the sight. Cole smiled when he saw Connor and waved, almost elbowing the little boy beside him, before Connor pointed to the front of the room and crossed his arms. With a quiet stumble and hushed curses only Connor would pick up on, Santa came thudding into the room with a bag slung over his shoulder and a practiced jolly smile. The kids started gasping and stifling excited shrieks as he set the stuffed bag down beside the fireplace, taking the seat Chris gestured him to. As he settled into the chair, Chris leaned in for a quick second.  
“Thanks for this, Hank.”  
“You owe me one, kid.”

One by one, children toddled up to sit on Santa's lap and reassure him of their virtue for the previous year, make their requests for holiday bounties, and run off to excitedly tell their parents Santa said they'd been good that year. Santa didn't label a single child naughty, Connor noticed, but there seemed to be no complaints. Cole didn't seem to notice his father's absence, instead glancing to Connor excitedly as he moved up in the queue to speak to the man himself. When Hank gestured him up, he launched forward to climb onto Santa's knee, scrambling to get comfortable before folding his hands politely in his lap like Mr. Connor had taught him to. Hank smiled, painful lines etched into his cheeks from the evening's festivities, and put a hand on Cole's back. Cole babbled about what he wanted for a minute, Hank nodding along before standing and setting him down with a tap to his nose and a wink. Cole ran to hug Connor, burying his face into his stomach and giggling.

“Well, I should be getting back to the north pole, everybody. I think Mrs. Claus has something tasty in the oven!” Cole wriggled out of Connor's hug, turning to Santa with a curious look.  
“But...” Connor looked down, tilting his head as Cole screwed up his little face, trying to collect his thoughts. “...but I saw you kissin' Mr. Connor last night!” Hank stopped in his tracks, a few nearby children giggling. Connor looked up to Hank with wide eyes, cringing and trying to avoid the gaze of the officers who had heard. Hank just laughed awkwardly, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.  
“Uh...no you didn't, Cole.”  
“Yu-huh! Yeah- yeah, I did! I was gonna tell daddy but I-” His head swiveled around to look for Hank, eyes wide and frantic. “...but the party and I got so excited and I forgot-”

Connor picked Cole up to sit on his hip, bouncing him lightly and patting his back. “Ah, Cole, you may have been dreaming-”  
“Santa isn't _real,_ Cole.” A little girl, a bit older than Cole stated, matter-of-fact, before turning back to picking the lettuce out of her pinwheel. None of the other children seemed to hear, back to running around and chattering excitedly, but the adults watching the situation pan out reeled back for Cole's reaction. He sputtered in her direction, hair whipping as he looked back and forth from Hank to Connor.  
“But...but then...wait, but then-” Connor bounced Cole on his hip with an awkward smile, before gently pressing through the crowd towards the door.  
“We should get home, honey, if you want to get up early for presents!”  
“But- where'd daddy go?”  
“Cole, Daddy'll be right out-”  
“ _Oh!_ Mr. _Connor!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone in my Hankcon servers that inspired this! Feel free to reach out on Tumblr at scp116, or Discord at joyboy#1864! Comments clear my skin and water my crops <3


End file.
